


Anesthetia is not Fun

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Series: Papyrus and Grillby being a totally cute couple [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Anesthesia, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: Fluffy Papby Drabble.





	Anesthetia is not Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different. My last two fics are full of angst. I wanted to try fluffy Papby.

“...Papyrus, please reconsider.” Grillby pleaded. His boyfriend had just gotten home from the dentist, his mind still clouded over from the anesthesia. 

“GRILLBY, I HAVE MADE UP MY MIND! I WANT TO JOIN THE CIRCUS!” 

“...Papyrus. You are not in your right mind. We can talk about this more when the medicine wears off…” Grillby groaned. The dentist did tell him that Papyrus would be delusional from it, but this was just madness. 

“...Papyrus, I love you, but you need to sit down before you get hurt.” Grillby lead the skeleton to sit on their couch. “...Now. I have to go prep for dinner. Sit and watch the tv. Do NOT move.” Grillby warned him. Papyrus giggled cutely. Grillby's flames flickered, his face turning blue. 

Curse him for being so damn cute. 

Grillby turned to the rather large kitchen. Maybe Papyrus would listen to him. It was quiet. 

“HEY, SEXY, WANNA DANCE?” Papyrus playfully flirted with his boyfriend. Grillby yelped, Papyrus's booming voice startled him. Grillby dropped the utensil he was using in his shock. “Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus giggled. 

“... Don't sneak up on me like that!” Grillby’s flames were a pale shade of blue. Papyrus just giggled. He was out of it.

Grillby lead his boyfriend to the couch, again, this time sitting with him. Grillby took out his phone and texted Sans. 'I need your help. Papyrus is too much to handle.’

Grillby's phone buzzed and the reply had him blushing. 'Kinky. ;)’ 

'Not like that! D:<’

'Take a joke, Grillbz. I’ll be over there shortly. ;)’ 

Grillby sighed. Papyrus was beside him, giggling to himself. “GRILLBY, I WANT TO GO TO THE MOON! CAN WE GO?!” Papyrus jumped around. Not even a minute later, Papyrus was snuggled against Grillby, his face mischievous. He kissed Grillby on the cheek, and for the umpteenth time that day, Grillby's face flushed. 

A loud knock on the door disrupted the scene. “...Thank goodness you are here. Papyrus is quite the handful.” 

Sans winked. “I can take it from here.” Sans walked in and saw Papyrus laughing like a lunatic. He sat on the couch and started to make puns, which seemed to have Papyrus in stitches. 

Grillby sighed and went back to the kitchen. He wondered how long the anesthesia would last…


End file.
